


Only An Accident

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed-Wetting, Caring Dean, Crying Castiel, Embarrassed Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is newly human and has an accident in bed. He's afraid Dean will be angry with him, but the hunter is suprisingly understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Destiel watersports maybe with human cas??

Life as a human had some interesting conditions; Castiel was soon coming to realise. 

Eating could only be done for a certain amount of time before one became, 'sick', he had found out the previous night. And then there were other rituals like brushing one's teeth, holding a knife and fork correctly, making the bed, not talking with a mouthful. 

Tiredness was new to him as well, and it had been Dean's job to enforce some routine into his sleeping habits, since, rather like a cat, Cas would just nap wherever he pleased up until now. 

At present, the former angel was in Dean's own bed.

It hadn't been long since he last checked, but assuming he would still be asleep, he almost didn't hear the small voice from down the hall.

“Dean?” 

The hunter was sure he’d never heard something so timid come from an almighty angel of the lord, but then again Cas was human now, using more and more human forms of communication and functioning. Dean wasn’t sure that he liked it. 

He headed to his room and pushed the door open. He was immediately alerted to the unfamiliar quiet sobs. He felt the fretfulness that had been festering in his stomach since he found out that Cas was human grow.

“What’s up, angel?” He had learned quickly that calling Cas that would assure him he would always be Dean’s saviour and protector no matter what.

Castiel was sat up in the bed, covers pulled up to his chest as he gripped them tightly.

“I-I didn’t understand” he choked looking down at his lap with shame. “I d-didn’t mean to. I-I’m so sorry D-Dean.” 

Dean only frowned, not sure what he was getting so worked up about. He moved closer to the bed. 

"Understand what?"

Being forced to clarify only made the other cry harder, letting go of the sheets in favour of covering his face with his shaky hands.

"It was an accident!" His muffled voice insisted.

That was the only word Dean needed to put things together. Instantly he was reminded of the times a young Sam had suffered from night terrors and he had been the one to comfort him.

"Ah." Dean nodded, trying to soften his expression and posture so that Cas could tell he wasn't in trouble. 

"It's okay, Cas. It happens." He offered the brief sentiment, "let's get you cleaned up."

The hunter slid his arm around Cas, draping him in the damp bedsheets and lifting him with them to carry him into the bathroom. 

Castiel lulled, occasionally starting with a tremor as he tried to sniff back the unfamiliar trickle of tears gathering on his top lip as Dean filled the bathtub. 

"Here." Dean got his attention, gently prying the sheet away from him, "I'll take care of these," he gestured to the pyjamas Cas was still wearing, "you get yourself into that bath."

He was a little slow on the uptake, staring up pitifully at the hunter, but a gentle smile assured him that he still wasn't in trouble, and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Once Castiel was completely undressed – Dean having to remind himself this wasn’t the time to become fixated on the other man’s physique – the hunter went to take the wet sheets and pyjamas to the laundry pile. 

After fixing up the bed again, he went back to the bathroom with a fresh pair of pyjamas to see how Castiel was getting on. The poor man had his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, and was looking as frightened as ever. 

Dean sat down besides the bath and trailed his hand through the bubbles encouragingly, but Castiel’s distressed composure remained. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Dean said in an unusually gentle tone. “You’re newly human. It’s easy to get control of, and stuff like this happens to everyone. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“When they are children” Castiel mumbled as he rubbed a fist across his eyes.

Dean gave a dejected sigh. He moved his hand and started to scratch his nails affectionately against Castiel’s scalp.

“Next time you feel a similar pressure down there just let me know and help you out, alright?” 

Castiel gave a small nod. 

“You’re not disgusted with me?” 

“No, absolutely not. Cas, you know what I’ve had to deal with over the years. This is one of the least disgusting of them. Trust me. It’s normal.”

“Okay” Castiel replied. He lifted his head and offered a very small smile of gratitude. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“You’re welcome” Dean said offering a wider grin. “Now, let’s get you dried off and back to bed.”

“Would you stay with me this time?” Castiel asked nervously.

“Of course.”


End file.
